beyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade
Anime Main article: List of Beyblade episodesA three season anime television adaptation was adapted from the series. The first season, spanning 51 episodes, was produced by Madhouse and aired in Japan on TV Tokyo from January 8, 2001 to December 24, 2001. The second season, produced by Nihon Animedia and titled Beyblade V-Force, ran for another 51 episodes from January 7, 2002 until December 30, 2002. The third season, Beyblade G Revolution was also produced by Nihon Animedia. Spanning 52 episodes and ran from January 6, 2003 until its conclusion on December 29, 2003. All three seasons are licensed for English adaptation, broadcast, and release in North America by Nelvana. A new Beyblade anime series entitled "Metal Fight Beyblade" is currently in production. This series is being made jointly by Tatsunoko and Synergy SP, and is based on the aforementioned Metal Fight Beyblade manga. It premiered on April 5, 2009.1 Nelvana has licensed the series and will be released in North America as "Beyblade: Metal Fusion".2 Beyblade The original Beyblade anime series premiered in Japan on TV Tokyo on January 8, 2001. It ran for 51 episodes until its conclusion on December 24, 2001. A second season, called Beyblade V-Force (Beyblade 2002 in Japan) followed, premiering on January 7, 2002 and running for an additional 51 episodes until it concluded on December 30, 2002. The series third, and final, season, followed after a short break, premiering on January 6, 2003 and running for 52 episodes until the series conclusion on December 29, 2003. The series was released to both VHS and DVD, with the first season released across eleven volumes. The first two volumes had three episodes each, and the remainder held five episodes. The second season was released across 18 volumes, and the third spanned 17 DVD volumes. Nelvana licensed the anime adaptation for release and broadcast in North America. It release the first season to DVD with English language dubbing. The second season was released as a box set, but only in Australia. Funimation acquired the license for the third season, releasing the first four volumes with the Nelvana English dubbing, then releasing two additional volumes with the original Japanese language tracks with English subtitles. Beyblade's story revolved around the Bladebreakers, who were mostly concerned with winning the World Beyblading Championships. Tyson enters the Japanese Regional Beyblade Qualifying Tournament in hope to be the best Beyblader in Japan. Tyson finds himself up against Ray Kon, and after defeating him, he faces Kai Hiwatari, who will eventually become his greatest and eternal rival. After a fierce battle Tyson barely defeats Kai, it is then revealed that Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max are to form a team called the Bladebreakers to represent Japan in the Beyblade World Championships. Tyson and his friends head off to China to match up against Ray's old team, the White Tigers. It is seen that Ray's old team holds a grudge against him for leaving them, but towards the end of the Chinese Tournament, Ray and his ex-teammates make amends, and the Bladebreakers win the tournament. After this, Tyson and his friends arrive in the USA to fight the All Starz, who are coached by Max's mother. After winning the American league, the team find themselves stranded in Europe. In order to get to Russia to register for the World Championships, they must battle the Majestics who are Europe's top bladers. Once in Russia, Tyson and his friends find themselves up against the Demolition Boys, the Russian Champions, who are ruthless and obsessed with power. The Bladebreakers then discover that the Demolition Boys are merely tools for the BIOVOLT Corporation, run by Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, and Boris, a criminal mastermind. Initially, Kai was pursued by Boris to join the Demolition Boys in the ultimate quest for power, the Black Dranzer Bit-Beast which Kai was seeking to become the best Beyblader. However, he realizes his mistakes and rejoins the Bladebreakers. The Bladebreakers defeat the Demolition Boys in the finals, with Tyson defeating their leader, Tala, and becoming the World Champion. Beyblade 2002/V-Force The Bladebreakers had separated. Each encountered a mysterious hooded Beyblader who defeated them, with the exception of Kai, who tied with his opponent. They later discover that these bladers are a group called the Saint Shields, seeking to seal away the Bladebreakers' Bit-Beasts, saying that they are sacred spirits whose power must not get into the wrong hands. Meanwhile, a criminal organization named Team Psykick also attempts to capture the Bladebreakers' Bit-Beasts using any means possible. After a series of failed missions, Team Psykick decides to create copies of the four Holy Beasts, known as "Cyber Bit-Beasts". They recruit the Psykicks, who Tyson and the others had befriended very recently, to control the digital Bit-Beasts and use them to face the Bladebreakers. Their tournament takes place in the Battle Tower. However, the Bladebreakers prevail, with the help of the Saint Shields. The team then takes a trip to New York City, as they have been invited to the American BBA by Max's mother. It is shown that she has found an ancient rock that may impact the sport of Beyblading. The reason behind this is that it contains hundreds of Bit-Beasts, which were sealed in the rock by the Saint Shields' ancestors. A new organization of scientists obtain the rock and gradually extract Bit-Beasts from the rock to attack the Bladebreakers. Throughout this ordeal, the team gains a new member, Zeo, who idolizes Tyson and dreams to be champion as well. However, Zeo learns that the attempts to steal the Holy Beasts were all headed by his father, Dr. Zagart. He decides to join his father's side after learning the reasons behind the thefts. It is revealed that Zeo is an android, and that the power of the Bladebreakers' Bit-Beasts could transform him into a real human being. However, Tyson is able to beat Zeo after a long and intense battle, teaching him that what you are makes no difference if you are happy with who you are. Beyblade G Revolution After Tyson became the two-time World Champion, Max, Ray and Kai leave the team so that they have a chance to beat Tyson and become true World Champions. This leaves only Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny on the team, but a new character, Daichi Sumeragi, and Tyson's brother Hiro Granger, join them. One week after the results of the World Championships, Boris, the secondary villain from the first season, returns and creates the new Beyblade Entertainment Global Association, or BEGA, replacing the BBA. The BBA headquarters are bulldozed and elsewhere, the new BEGA headquarters are revealed. Then Boris makes a deal with the blade breakers, where if they defeat him, things will return to the way they were before.But he declares that all the beyblade shops must sell bayblades and their parts to BEGA associated beybladers only, else they will not be allowed to run the shops. Tyson and team find some parts at Max's father's store, which are insufficient. Then after sometime Kenny comes with the solution, He makes new type of beyblades, using different type of parts. The Bladebreakers succeed in defeating Boris's team and restoring things to normal. Beyblade: Metal Fusion The second generation Beyblade anime series; Beyblade: Metal Fusion known as Metal Fight Beyblade in Japan, premiered on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2009. On June 6, 2009, ANN announced that Nelvana has licenced Metal Fight Beyblade under the name "Beyblade: Metal Fusion" and it will debut in North America in Fall 2010. It was also stated that they were co-producers of the series.3 On Wednesday October 14th, 2009, the official website announced -hobby-wise-and anime for "Spring 2010". In this season the parts are called the "Face", "Clear Wheel", "Metal Wheel", "Track", and "Bottom". All of the Beys in this series have an astrology/Zodiac theme. While some present a standard Astrological signs: Pisces, Escolpio (Scorpio), Leone (Leo) Sagittario(sagittarius) Aries(Aries). while others are related to other various creatures for example: Wolf, L Drago (dragon) and Pegasis. Movie Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle, released as Explosive Shooting Beyblade The Movie: Battle!! Takao VS Daichi (爆転シュート ベイブレード THE MOVIE 激闘!!タカオVS大地, Bakuten Shūto Beiburedo THE MOVIE: Gekitou!! Takao VS Daichi?) in Japan, is chronologically set between the end of the second season and before the third season. The prequel to the movie was introduced in Volume 14 of the Beyblade manga to promote the movie. The story begins with the Blade Breakers enjoying their vacation, but are followed by an annoying kid named Daichi who wants a rematch from a humiliating defeat earlier. Tyson Granger decides to ignore Daichi, but they finally have their rematch on a boat with limited space. Meanwhile, an organization called the Shadow Bladers are intent on destroying the world using their Dark Bit-Beasts. After they capture Daichi and his bit-beast Strata Dragoon, the Dark Bit-Beast possess Daichi and use him for world domination. It's up to Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai to rescue Daichi and prevent the Shadow Bladers from destroying the world. Merchandise Main article: Beyblade (toy)Beyblade had a cult following in 2002 and 2003 when the series' popular spinning top toy was released. Video Games There have been several video games based on the show, spanning multiple consoles. However, these games have been critically panned.[citation needed] *''Beyblade'' (Game Boy Color, Japan Only) *''Beyblade (PlayStation)'' *''Beyblade 2'' (PlayStation, Japan Only) *''BeyBlade: Super Tournament Battle'' (GameCube) *''Beyblade: GRevolution'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Beyblade: Ultimate Blader Jam'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002: Takao Version'' (Game Boy Advance, Japan Only) *''Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002: Daichi Version'' (Game Boy Advance, Japan Only) *''Beyblade V-Force 2 In 1 TV Game'' (Plug-and-Play) *''Metal Fight Beyblade'' (Nintendo DS)" *''Metal Fight Beyblade: Explosive Birth! Cyber Pegasis!'' (DS) *''Metal Fight Beyblade: Gachinko Stadium'' (Wii)"